


In His Warm Embrace

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Recovery, True Love, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: Barry wakes up in the medical room, confused.  It turns out, he's not alone.





	

At first Barry's not sure what happened when he wakes up in the dimly lit medical room of STAR Labs. Even the soft light makes him wince, body aching. He feels like his bones weigh a ton, as if gravity is suddenly baring down on him for everything he's done wrong, but when he looks down, his body's normal.

'Maybe a little bit.. thinner?' He shifts slightly, feeling the way the gown they'd acquired slips from his shoulder, showing his bony collar.

'Something's...missing…'

It's a difficult task, but he raises his hand in the air, squinting to see it. It's paler than he normally is, skin almost ghostly white, and his arm down to his fingertips is shaking so badly with the effort. Tired, he lets it fall down on the crinkled bedsheets with a whispered thud.

A quiet breath catches his attention and he looks to the right side of the bed. His heart clenches at the sight of his lover, sitting in the chair with his body slumped forward onto that side of the bed. Mick's hand rests on Barry's, squeezing it as if he were afraid to let go.

And then he remembers…

_Black light flashes through the sky, illuminating a white figure. “Dodge, Doll!” he hears Mick's voice cry with strangling concern, but he's frozen in place, ankle broken and unable to move._

_At first it feels like his blood is on fire, searing his veins from the inside, and then he collapses – numb. “Doll!?”_

_Barry tries to frown, but he can't feel it if he succeeds. There's dirt and stones grinding into the skin on his cheek, but **he can't feel it.** He wants to answer Mick, to tell him that he's okay, but everything goes blurry. The last he thing remembers is seeing a hand on his face, and then he blacked out._

It was the meta who'd steal the life right out of a person. A week ago, Barry encountered bodies that had been shriveled up like mummies, devoid of any life with skin like dried leather. Although he feels exhausted and shaky, he's grateful that he's still alive.

“Doll...”

Expecting to find Mick awake, he's rewarded with a squeeze to his hand and a scrunched up face of worry. His heart aches. He knows what Mick is dreaming of; sometimes his lover had those dreams when Barry was utterly broken by being Flash. He had them even more now that Gideon had told him Barry was supposed to vanish in the future.

He felt guilty, even though it wasn't his fault. Getting hurt was something they both did, but it was a painful situation for both of them – one for being hurt, one for being afraid for the other.

They'd promised each other to be more careful, to take as few risks as possible since the time Mick had pulled Barry from a collapsing building and had broken his left shoulder. He'd been so adamant about dragging Barry out of there, even though Barry could've most likely survived with his healing capabilities. The panic and willingness to throw away his life for Barry had started the promises.

It wasn't like they wouldn't get hurt – to not get hurt was impossible – but they promised one another to do their best not to. Dangerous though their occupations were, they were extremely important to one another.

Barry bit off a worn out groan as he forced his heavy body to wiggle closer to Mick, shuffling himself around so that he could look at his lover's face. Mick grumbled, unhappily in the throes of his nightmare.

His hand shot out faster than he thought possible at the moment and found its way into the pyromaniac's hair. Threading his fingers through Mick's fuzzy hair, Mick slowly calmed down. Barry smiled gently at him as he continued to run his fingers through Mick's short stubble of hair.  He was still recently returned from a mission with the Legends Team. They got too busy sometimes for him to keep up with his growing hair.

It was adorable, really, the way it spiked out.

Barry swallowed, biting his lip. However long Barry had been laid up here, Mick hadn't taken the time to shave his head again. Usually he was all about keeping it shaved. It seems like Barry had really done it this time.

His fingers trailed down from Mick's short hair and onto his cheek, his other hand rubbing at the dry, calloused skin of his hand. There were some scars on his cheek that felt soft, yet rough; smooth, yet textured. Mick told him he'd gotten them when he'd first begun to truly get into his obsession with fire.

He had those kind of scars on other parts of his body too. Joe had called Mick “damaged” once, but Barry didn't see it. The scars were a part of him, proof of his past, a building block for his future. Barry loved every inch of his fire obsessed lover, and no one could convince him otherwise.

A finger trailed Mick's bottom lip. He longed to contort and kiss those chapped lips, but he could hardly move still. It was too challenging of a task, and he huffed, frustrated.

“Mick,” Barry murmured, voice low as he rubbed a circle on Mick's cheek bone. Mick twitched a little, encouraging Barry to speak a little louder. “Mick. Love, wake up...”

His hand fell away from Mick's face as the man let out a grumbled yawn and began to wake up, stretching his form and drawing back to twist a knot from his spine.

Barry smiled as he watched his half-asleep lover. Mick always woke like a coal, needing a bit of time, but eventually warming up quickly in the end. He knew that Mick was finally fully awake when he froze, blinking and staring at Barry.

“Doll?” Mick's husky voice questioned.

Barry's hand tugged on Mick and the other arm opened. “I'm here, Mick,” Barry assured him. “I'm okay.”

Mick leaned forward and curled his arms around Barry's middle, practically crawling onto the bed and pulling Barry against him. “Damn it, Doll. You really scared me this time,” he swore, voice thick with both relief and concern.

“I'm sorry,” Barry could only say. “I'm okay now. I'll be okay.” He pressed his face into Mick's neck, hanging on as best as he could.

Mick huffed an exasperated laugh. “You'll forgive me if I don't believe you.”

Barry chuckled softly, exhaustion still hanging over him. “I guess I could.” Mick pulled back to look at Barry, eyebrow raised. “As long as you promise to make your famous double chocolate brownies,” Barry continued, jokingly – although his brownies were seriously delicious.

Mick snorted with amusement. “Told Len you were only into me for my cooking,” Mick teased gruffly.

Grinning, Barry leaned closer and pressed his lips to Mick's, kissing him deeply. When he pulled back he added, “Well, the kisses are good too.”

He almost purred when Mick's fingers found their way into his hair, tugging lightly before they threaded themselves through his brown locks soothingly.  Mick chuckled and kissed Barry's forehead lightly.

“I thought I'd lost you,” Mick whispered, voice constricted.

Barry opened his eyes that had closed from Mick's petting and caught Mick's. “Never,” he swore, vowing to fight harder than ever against his future, to stay in Mick's warm embrace – right where he belonged. “I love you, Mick.”

Mick's eyes were conflicted, wanting more than anything to believe in Barry's words. They both knew that things were going to be tough, but for right now, they had each other, and that was more than enough. “I love you too, Doll.”

It took some more tests and prodding before Caitlin declared Barry back up to speed, but he treasured every moment of them from inside Mick's safe arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So... First Flashwave I've ever done. It was from a random idea that came out of nowhere. It was actually supposed to be more depressing, but I'm happy that it blossomed into something fluffy. I think I needed it to be this sweet.
> 
> Hope everyone has a good Tuesday. I'll work on "The Vigilante Way" next unless I work on something related to "You're Not a Freak" that I've been thinking of.
> 
> Thanks for reading~
> 
> tumblr: tabihe


End file.
